An Offer He Can't Refuse?
Title: 'An offer he can't refuse? '''Players: 'Kadjem, Michael Donovan, and Mika '''Location: '''L.A.: Club Creole '''Synopsis: '''When it comes to rescuing his son from the Visitors, is any price too high for Mike? The enemy doesn't want him this time… They want him to turn over Elizabeth! ''LOG BEGINS'' Michael Donovan arrives from Downtown. Michael Donovan has arrived. Kadjem is sitting at the bar, drinking some vile concoction of Willie's. It looks sorta gray, with bits of apples, oranges, lettuce, and other assorted items in it. Mika is sitting next to Kadjem, just sipping her water, and looking around unimpressed at the people in the place, when not watching the door. She has her legs folded up slightly underneath her, so they don't hang above the floor from the chair. Michael Donovan walks in purposefully, letting the door slam shut behind him. His eyes scan the Club's current clientele until his eyes settle on the telltale red uniforms that more likely than not denote the person or persons (using the term quite loosely) that he is supposed to meet. Boldly, he strides towards the table in question. Kadjem knows who he and Mika are waiting to see, but doesn't act like he does. He just sips more of his drinking, telling the bartender, Willie, how good it is. "Could I get the recipe?" his voice reverberates. Mika glances between Kad and Willie, rolls her fake eyes slightly, and sips her water again, looking back around at everyone else, trying to look just long enough that they know she's looking at them. Any time one looks away disgusted, she just smiles. "And ruin the surprise?" Mike interjects abruptly, snatching an empty chair from another table, pulling it backfirst towards their table, straddling the backwards chair casually and attempting to shatter any illusion of this being a formal meeting of any kind. Kadjem looks at Mike, "And you are?" Michael Donovan scowls at Kadjem. "Pissed off." An Evil chuckling sound comes from Kadjem's alien throat, "So what? Why should I care how pissed you are? We have something you want… you have something we want…. We can deal. Give us the Starchild, and you can have your son back." Michael Donovan narrows his eyes at the eerily jovial alien. "She's not mine to give," he answers firmly. Kadjem shrugs, "Than I guess we keep your son. Call me when you are ready to deal. Maybe we'll send you his left ring finger before we send you his toes." Michael Donovan rises from the table and makes a grab for Kadjem's uniform, intent upon hauling the scaly bastard up by it. "Then I guess I force-feed you yours." Kadjem just sits there, "Try it… But than Diana will just kill your boy." Mika simply watches the two for now, though she unfolds her legs from underneath her. Michael Donovan pulls Kadjem so that the lizard's eyes are mere millimeters away from his own. In that gaze is the sort of menace that comes naturally from a parent whose child has been threatened with mortal harm. "It'll take them decades to find all of your pieces, you fork-tongued son-of-a-bitch," he threatens, though its quite obvious that the one reptile he wants to get his hands on is safe aboard her mothership. Kadjem shrugs, "So be it. Just know that while you threaten me with dismemberment, your son cries out for his daddy to come and save him. Just bring Elizabeth Maxwell to me and Mika. Lydia is standing by to have your son brought to the Consulate, as soon as you call me to set up a time to deal." Michael Donovan slowly lets the Visitor go, taking a step back with a still-palpable fury in his gaze. He stands there and looks over at the door for a full three seconds before turning his attention back to Kadjem and taking a swing at him. COMBAT: Michael Donovan attacks Kadjem with a Martial Arts Punch and Misses! Kadjem ducks under the punch, and says simply, "Feel better, Donovan? I must say, all this from you doesn't surprise me. Go home, call Elizabeth and her family. I am sure she will volunteer to come to us, so you and your son can be together…." Kadjem says, "Don't fight him, Mika. He is the key to getting us the Starchild." Michael Donovan takes a split-second to scowl, remembering something that a certain Mr. Tyler told him about telegraphing his punches. Despite that thought, it doesn't keep him from attempting to follow through with his left. COMBAT: Michael Donovan attacks Kadjem with a Martial Arts Punch and Misses! Kadjem just ducks again, "Donovan, you seem to telegraph that punch of yours…" He grins, yes the Visitor is evil. Mika smiles sweetly at Mike. "Very amusing, Mr. Donovan. I'm sure all the customers are very entertained." Michael Donovan's feelings have transcended inadequate nouns like 'anger', 'fury', or 'rage'. Reasoning that he can reimburse poor Elias for the damages at a later date, he leaps across the table at the smug Siriian. "Telegraph this." COMBAT: Michael Donovan attacks Kadjem with a Martial Arts Tackle and hits! DAMAGE: 12 Kadjem is knocked against the bar, and bounces off it, falling down. He says quickly, "About time, Mr. Donovan. You always sounded more dangerous than you seem to be. Don't forget, Elizabeth for your son… Call me when you want to discuss it." Mika keeps sitting there, simply smiling at Donovan cheerfully. Michael Donovan holds Kadjem by the uniform with one hand and hits with the other. "Anything happens to him, you get the same. Plus interest." COMBAT: Michael Donovan attacks Kadjem with a Martial Arts Punch and hits! DAMAGE: 15 Kadjem's false mask peels back under the force of Donovan's hit. Kadjem is unable to control himself. His tongue flicks out, and venom filled saliva flies out. Mika leans down for Kad, after that, and shakes her head, trying to get his mask back some semblance of right. "He will think on it. After all. She is not as important as his own… A parent should always value their own children above all else, after all…" Michael Donovan barely dodges the projectile saliva, having no lack of experience doing so in the past. "Now who's telegraphing?" he asks mockingly. Rising to his feet, he finally backs off, somehow able to brush off the miniature Ham Tyler on his shoulder that insists that the officer would make a rather nice pair of boots. "Tell her I won't work with middlemen," he announces rather firmly. He turns for the door, not showing any discernible reaction to Mika's comment. Kadjem calls after Mike, "Middlemen? Oh, you mean you want a face to face with Diana?" Michael Donovan turns back towards Kadjem, "She's never had any problem getting in my face before," he answers somewhat derisively. Mika laughs a little and shakes her head. Kadjem nods, "I will let her know. Call me tomorrow for her answer." Michael Donovan walks out the door without another word. Kadjem watches Mike leave, and smiles at Mika, "Interesting one, that one…." Kadjem picks up his drink, that somehow did not get knocked over in the brief fight, and sips it. "I wonder what the Supreme Commander will have to say on his proposal…" Mika shrugs a little bit and takes a sip of water. "No idea. She might decide it would be entertaining to torment him more directly about it." Kadjem nods, "Knowing her, she will offer to discuss it over dinner, wine, and candlelight…" Mika laughs a little bit. "Probably." ''LOG ENDS''''' Category:Log Category:RATED-R Category:Donovan Family